20 July 1983 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-07-20 ; Comments *A rare appearance by jazz saxophonist Archie Shepp in a Peel playlist, featured on a jazz-funk single by a band of African musicians led by Sam Bello. Sessions *None Tracklisting *'File 1' *Jazzateers: Sixteen Reasons (7" - Show Me The Door) Rough Trade RT 138 *APB: One Day (7") Oily SLICK 10 *Cure: Meathook (album - Three Imaginary Boys) Fiction FIX 1 *Kotch: Problem (7") Macca *Hose: Mobo (7") Def Jam DEF-SP-1 *''The above track is interrupted by a Missing Persons alert'' *''John was listening to the latest BauhausLP and doesn't think that he will be playing any of it on this programme'' *Hack Hack: Chambermaid (mini-album - Despite Amputations) Shout MX 002 *Fratelli: La Paloma (12" EP - Ruttmann's Erste) Talente 2437996 *Clague: The Stride (7") Dandelion 4494 *''Request: Eddie, Wilson, Jane Came To London to see John but missed him...'' *Mark Stewart + Maffia: The Paranoia Of Power (album - Learning To Cope With Cowardice) On-U Sound ON-U L.P. 24 *Herbert With Special Queens: unknown *Blitz: Razors In The Night (7" - Never Surrender / Razors In The Night) No Future OI 6 *Mutabor!: 1001 Nights (12" - Two Wishes) Loaded LOAD 1 *Twin Roots: Jah Light (7") Gorgon *''John is excited to receive a letter from Gibraltar'' *Felix Culpa: Terrorist Love Tourist (7") Hacienda *Danse Society: We're So Happy (12") Society SOC123 *Paralisis Permanente: Heroes (album - El Acto) 3 Cipreses 3C-003 *'File 2' *Cure: The Upstairs Room (12" - The Upstairs Room / The Dream / The Walk / Lament) Fiction FICSX 18 *Jason And The Nashville Scorchers: I`m So Lonesome (I Could Cry) (7" - Reckless Country Soul EP) Praxis MAKES 003 *Richie Mac: Lucifer (7") Imani *Marc Riley: Favourite Sister (7" - Favourite Sister / Carry Mi Card) In Tape IT 001 *Joy Division: These Days (single - Love Will Tear Us Apart) FAC 23 *Bonemen Of Barumba: Is It That Time Again?! (10" - Bonemen Of Barumba) Barumba BONE 001 *Burning Spear: Throw Down Your Arms *Fall: Jawbone And The Air-Rifle (album - Hex Enduction Hour) Kamera KAM 005 *Brilliant: Colours (12") Risk / Rough Trade RTT 105 *Glamour For Evening: Monsieur Muscle (v/a album - Four In One) Grafika FI 001 *Sam Bello - Archie Shepp: Black Christmas (7") AAAA 1004 *Jason And The Nashville Scorchers: These Woman (Make A Fool Out Of Me) (7" - Reckless Country Soul EP) Praxis MAKES 003 *Howard Devoto: Rainy Season (7") Virgin VS 598 *''John says the next band have been listening to a lot of Birthday Party records.'' *Pin Ups: A Middle-Aged Housewife Eatin' An Avocado Even Though She Should Be Cookin' Chickenlegs For Her Bodybuilder Husband (7") Johanna JHNS 532 *Killing Joke: The Gathering (album - Fire Dances) EG EGMD 5 File ;Name *1) John Peel's Music - 1983-07.20A.mp3 *2) John Peel's Music - 1983-07.20B.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:59:21 *2) 00:56:54 ;Other *Many thanks to Eddie Berlin!. ;Available *Mooo Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes Category:Unknown